The Other Half (Kid x OC, Soul x Black Star, one-sided Crona x OC)
by magicalice33
Summary: Symmi Iwasaki is a weapon transfer student new to the DWMA, whom has to share an apartment with a randomly selected student. At the school, she is faced with some stagnating situations: Kid constantly gawking at her for being so symmetrical, having a secret crush on Black Star who turns out to be gay for Soul, being best friends with Kid's ex whom everyone despises, and...a secret.
1. Prologue

Note: This is my FIRST fanfiction ever written, so please no hate ;-;

Warning! Contains yaoi and some profanity. If you're not a yaoi person, then just skip those scenes. I'm not going to say who will be involved in the yaoi.

P.S: Leave a like if you liked it and let me know in the comments your thoughts/opinions of the story. If you have a Wattpad, this story is posted there too so be sure to leave a vote. Enjoy!

* * *

"You agreed to WHAT?!"

"To give up that extra room for a new transfer student. Besides, what were we going to use it for anyway? If anything, we would just use it for storage, but even then, we wouldn't have much in there." Maka folded her arms in final decision.

Soul stared at her with anger. "And you never asked ME for permission to do so?!"

"I don't need your permission. It's my apartment. And why have you grown suddenly attached to that room? Was there something you were going to add to it?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like maybe a gaming room for me and Black Star, or a nice spa for you, or we could put a piano in there. That would be nice.."

These suggestions tempted Maka, but she's reached her final decision. "No, no and NO! I'm not going to turn this person down just simply because you want something for your own benefit in that room! You've never asked for this kind of redecorating in the past, so what's the REAL reason you're disagreeing to this..?" Maka raised one of her eyebrows in question.

"Well It's just…...it's…...just…...well….just…...it's.." Soul was stuttering. After five minutes of Soul stuttering and Maka waiting impatiently, Soul finally got out a "There's just no way I'm letting some random person live in our apartment! What if the person was a forty year old man who pretended to be a teenager..?" Soul pictured the scenario, and shuddered instantly at the scene, wishing the image would get out of his head.

"I doubt Lord Death would be _that_ gullible."

"You never know… Besides, I just don't feel comfortable with a complete stranger staying in our apartment."

"Well even if I were to tell Lord Death that we've disagreed, his decision is final. So I guess telling her to go somewhere else isn't really an option."

"Well we should at least know what he or she looks like first."

"Well, Lord Death actually gave me a picture of her." Maka fished something out of her salmon jacket pocket. She pulled out a photo of the transfer student. According to the photo, she was a female that looked to be around the age of fifteen. She had short white pigtails with a pink flower attached to one of the hair ties, and bright purple eyes. Her face was a little pale with pink, blushy cheeks, and a cute smile on her face. The photo appeared to be her school picture from last year, hence the plain rose colored background. "Cute." Maka commented.

"Lemme see that." Soul demanded. Before Maka could answer, he grabbed the paper out of her hands to examine what this "cute" person looked like. He examined it for a few seconds with an eyebrow raised. "Not bad." He muttered.

All of a sudden, the doorbell repetitively rang, as if someone was very eager to see the two friends. The sudden sound startled the two a little. The person kept on pushing the doorbell button about a hundred times a second. After getting annoyed at the constant doorbell sound, Maka yelled at the person outside, "I'M COMING!" The doorbell stopped ringing after that. She walked to the door, and looked in the little hole in to see who it was. She rolled her eyes and sighed at the sight of the person. "SOUL?" She called.

"YEAH?"

"You have a visitor."

Soul calmly walked into the room where Maka was at, and scratched his head. He was a bit tired, since it was late at night. _Who could be here at a time like this?_ He thought. Soul let out a yawn. "Let him in."

Maka unlocked the door, and the door quickly swung open, hitting Maka in the face, and causing her to whiplash to the ground. "BEHOLD! I AM THE AMAZING BLACK STAR! YAHOO!" The intruder responded. Everyone sweatdropped. He marched proudly inside without invitation, while Tsubaki was still standing on the porch, moonlight shining upon her with a yellowish glow. She was waving at Soul with her usual kind smile on her face.

"Can I come in?" She politely asked.

Maka slowly got back up. "Yeah, sure." She replied. Maka held onto the wall for balance, still a bit uneasy. She rubbed her head, and felt a big bump on the top. Her face immediately a bright red and was bubbling with rage and embarrassment. "BLACK STAR! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? I NOW HAVE A GIANT BUMP ON MY HEAD THANKS TO YOU!"

Black Star, totally ignoring Maka's complaints, gestured for Tsubaki to come inside. She quickly followed behind, keeping her head down. Black Star looked behind him, just to double check if she was there. _Man, sometimes, that chick is just_ too _polite._ He thought.

"Oi, Black Star, did you bring the CD?" Soul asked in a tired, monotone voice with his hands in his pockets. "I got the speakers ready."

"Yep! You betcha!" He replied with a gleeful grin on his face.

Black Star always comes to Soul's house for them to listen to their intense heavy metal music because apparently 'Soul's speakers are way better than his'. Which is believable, considering how huge they are, with surround sound, bluetooth, great sound quality, lots of bass, all that great stuff. Maka never quite considers of why Black Star couldn't just leave his CD here, but she doesn't really care. She's sure they have their reasons...whatever those reasons may be.

"Come on, Tsubaki. Let's go make some dinner. The transfer student should be here late tonight." Tsubaki nodded, and walked with Maka to the kitchen.

"Ready to listen to some hardcore metal?" Black Star asked.

"Yeah, let's do it."

The two friends ran into Soul's room, and closed the door. There was a few seconds of silence. All of a sudden, all you could hear coming from that room was the sound of guitars, fast drums, and loud screams.

~End of Prologue~


	2. Chapter 1 The New Student

*Soul's POV*

Today was just another normal afternoon at the DWMA for the fellow weapons and meisters. The sun shining brightly in the sky, giving everyone a creepy glare and laughing at them. Class was dismissed for the day with the final bell. Everyone flooded out the doors, and conversed with their fellow companions in the process. I, however, just calmly walked outside alone, not giving a care in the world about anything.

"Soul! Over here!" I could hear the sound of Maka shouting at me in the distance.

I scanned for the sound's source and eventually saw Maka waving at me, smiling and waving, while standing next to our other friends Liz, Patty, Kid, Tsubaki, and Black Star. I could hear Kid arguing with his two weapons about something not being symmetrical. Black Star was ranting to Tsubaki about some fight he won the other day, when in reality, he was the one who got beat to a pulp. I obediently walked towards the group, and smiled a little. As soon as I was in their crowd, the group continued their conversing, only involving me in it.

"Hey Soul. Did you hear about that fight I had the other day? I sure beat that guy to a pulp, didn't I!" Black Star boasted.

"Oh yeah, you sure gave the guy quite a pounding." I didn't want to rain on his parade. I chuckled a little and ruffled Black Star's hair smirking, as if he were a younger sibling to Soul.

Me and the and the gang were talking and laughing, like normal friends would do. While I was laughing at something Black Star said, I looked away from the group, daydreaming about what the transfer student's name might be. _What would it be?_ I thought. _Jane? Yuka? Mary? Emi? Well I'm just going to have to find out._ Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar face. I turned my head around to see a full view of the figure. She had long, white hair that was tied up in two pigtails that went all the way down to her knees. She had a pink rose in her hair, attached to one of the pigtails. Her eyes were a bright shade of purple that would be considered a dark lavender, and almost pale skin with blush in her cheeks. Pretty, but not my type. She was wearing the normal school uniform and was walking and talking to what appears to be Crona. Ugh, Kid's stupid ex. I forgot why Kid even dumped him in the first place. Crona is pretty symmetrical, but I'm sure he had his reasons. That girl looks awfully familiar. I swear I've seen her before...somewhere. I suddenly remembered, thinking back to that picture Maka showed me last night. _THAT'S THE TRANSFER STUDENT!_

I ran towards her, not caring about my friends' reaction to me suddenly running away. I slowed down to a walking pace once I got close enough, so I wouldn't scare the new student. _Act and look as casual as possible._ The student stopped walking, and interrupted her conversation with Crona, looking at me strangely. _Do I have something on my face?_ She changed her expression to a shy look, as if her previous expression didn't exist.

"Talk to you later." Crona shyly goodbyed.

"Yeah, see ya Crona." Crona speedily walked away, as if he wanted nothing to do with me. That's pretty understandable, since I don't want anything to do with him as well.

"C-can I help you with something?" She asked in the most polite way possible.

"You're the new transfer student, right?"

"Yeah...?"

 _Was she trembling? What's up with this girl? She would've introduced herself by now. I guess I'll have to give her the hint._ "Well…?" My foot was tapping.

"What? Was I supposed to say something?"

"Yeah, your name perhaps. You are gonna be living in my-I mean our apartment, so you might as well tell me your name." I remembered that Maka lived with me.

"Oh! A thousand apologies, sir!" She bowed while saying this. "My name is Symmi Iwasaki. I look forward to staying in your apartment."

"No need to act so formal. And my name's Soul Eater Evans by the way. But you can just call me Soul."

"Oh okay uh...Soul."

"So have you ever been to Death City before?"

"Yes, once. I was a kid then, and was only there for a couple days. So I barely remember it."

"Hmph. Well do you know where the apartment is?"

"Yeah, Lord Death showed me where it was last night, and offered me to spend the night in one of the guest rooms of his mansion. How could I refuse?" Symmi had an ecstatic expression on her face.

I gave a smirk back in return. "Oh, so no wonder there wasn't any noise last night. So why did you stay there instead of me and Maka's apartment?"

"Maka? Is she your girlfriend you live with?"

"Wha..?" I shockingly reacted. "Just because we're opposite genders and we live in the same apartment doesn't mean we're a couple!"

"Oh. So...friends with benefits..?"

I was getting mad at this chick. "NO! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! NO BENEFITS! GOT IT?!"

"Okay."

Calming down a bit, I asked again, "So why did you stay there instead of me and Maka's apartment, aside from the fact that Lord Death has a pretty sweet house."

"Well you see, my stuff won't arrive until late in the afternoon, so it would be kinda awkward to go to your apartment with nothing but a phone, when you'd expect a ton of belongings."

"Makes sense. So what school did you go to before the DWMA?"

"It was a private all girls school for weapons and meisters. I didn't make friends easily there. So I applied to a school with girls and boys to see if I would make friends there. It was quite boring at my old school."

"Why?"

"It was just...boring. Everyone was the same. They liked the same things, had the same personality, and even styled their hair all the same! I was an outcast to them."

"So here's the _main_ question: Are you a weapon or a meister?"

"I'm a dual katana with chains linked to the handles, so a weapon."

"How can you be two weapons when you're only one person?"

"I mentioned the chain, didn't I? The chain is what keeps the two katanas bound together as one."

"OI SOUL! You done flirting with that chick yet?" Black Star snickered from across the campus.

"Shut up! She's the new transfer student." I growled in return.

"Oooh! Well tell the girl to come over here! I'd like to meet the hottie, and see if she's as great as you think she is."

My face got red with embarrassment. "WHAT?! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING IN REGARDS TO HER BEING HOT!"

"Um actually," Symmi butted in, "I would love to meet your friends, if that's okay. I don't want to seem nosy butting in to one's personal life, but-"

"Go ahead. They're right over there." I sighed. Sometimes, I think she's just _too_ nice.

Symmi and I both walked towards the group of friends. Soul glanced at Symmi's face, to detect whether she was excited or nervous about meeting new people. By the looks of it, the answer was neither. She seemed kind of dazed, like she was daydreaming. I wonder what she was thinking. It's hard to tell what she was thinking when her face remained expressionless. Symmi was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the group was right in front of her. Not really aware of her surroundings, she bumped right into Kid.

Symmi woke up from her daydream. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. Please forgive me." She bowed apologetically.

"It's fine, don't worry about it-" When Symmi rose from bowing, Kid stared at her in awe. In Kid's mind, pink roses appeared in the background, as well as sparkles, as if it were a scene in some shojo. You didn't have to be a mind reader to figure out that's what he was imagining. Hearts replaced his eyes and this giant goofy smile appeared on his face.

A few minutes passed, and Kid was still standing in that same stance, gawking at Symmi. He finally had the strength to mutter, "Such…..symmetry…"

"Oh shit." I muttered. Yep. I knew it. Kid has fallen in love with the transfer student. Kid's standards in a girl aren't that much really. You just had to be symmetrical, and that was it. You could be any shape, size, and color, just as long as you were symmetrical. Not many people you see are perfectly symmetrical, so Kid didn't fall for a lot of girls.

"Uh hello? Earth to Kid?" Liz was waving a hand in front of Kid's face, but Kid was still in a daze. He was probably having a countless amount of dirty thoughts roaming around in his head. All, of course, involving poor innocent Symmi.

"Liz, what do you think Kid is looking at?" Patty questioned. Having a sudden thought of what Kid might be seeing, she gasped in realization. "Did Kid see a unicorn?! Where is it!? I wanna see the unicorn! KID WHERE'S THE UNICORN!?"

Of course, Kid was too lost in Symmi land to answer. "I doubt Kid is looking at a unicorn." Liz admitted.

Now Patty was losing it. "Unicorns…" She sighed, way too in a daze to listen to anyone.

I had to step in to this, knowing that the the nonsense would only get worse if I didn't. "Hey Kid, come on now. Snap out of it." I attempted while waving a hand in front of his face. "Kid, you there buddy? We need to get home and do our homework."

Maka crossed her arms. "I don't think that'll snap him out of it."

"Lemme try! Lemme try!" Patty shouted.

"Patty, to be quite honest, I don't think he'll snap out of Symmi Land if you put a piece of candy in front of his face." Her older sister responded.

"But I wasn't-"

"OOH I KNOW!" Black Star rummaged through his bag only to pull out an airhorn. "This'll snap him out of it." Everyone covered their ears and braced themselves for the obnoxious noise that'd soon be upon them. With a stupid grin on his face, he blasted that thing right in Kid's ear, then in the other...ear…

"Symmetry of loudness…" Kid looked like he was seriously on some kind of drug, and it was actually quite amusing. But on a completely different notice, Black Star's horn incident only made matters worse! One ear would've been enough to break his sense of symmetry.

But poor Symmi. She's just standing there, with a sketchpad?! I didn't know she could draw. She was looking up at the intimidatingly creepy laughing sun, then back down at her sketchpad, etching a few marks, then repeated the process over again. Did she even notice that the symmetry-obsessed freak was even looking at her?! Obviously not.

"Well I ran out of ideas." Black Star stated.

"Same." Agreed Maka.

"Same." Admitted Tsubaki.

"What?! You guys didn't even suggest anything!" Liz exclaimed.

"Uh… Liz…?"

"Yes, Patty. You can try whatever your idea was."

"Alright. Symmi-chan!"

"Hm?" Symmi looked up from her sketchpad.

"Can I please borrow a piece of paper and your pencil for just five seconds?"

"Mhm yeah sure." Symmi ripped a piece of paper out of her sketch pad and handed Patty her led-stained number 2 pencil. Patty was roughly penciling something in. What could her plan be?

"DONE! Here's your pencil, Symmi." Patty handed Symmi her pencil, and walked in front of kid, blocking his view. She stuck the paper out and on it was nothing but a giant number 7 right in the middle of the page that was scribbled in a multiple amount of times, making it more bold. "Look, Kid! It's seven! Isn't it so asymmetrical? This isn't an eight, it's SEVENNN!"

Kid instantly shot out of his daze and ripped the paper out of Patty's hands. "SEVEN?! This is certainly _not_ acceptable at all. Seven can not be split evenly into two! This is madness! MADNESS I TELL YOU!"

"Yep, he's back." Liz groaned.

"Why didn't I think of this…?" I asked myself with a hand to my face.

"Have you tried splitting it in tally form?" Suggested Black Star.

"Star…" We all angrily grumbled. "Don't start."

"What now?" Kid was eager.

"Yeah, didn't you know? If you have seven tallies, it can easily be split any way you please. BAM! Symmetry."

"Grrrr…." We won't hear the end of it from Kid.

"I've been living my whole life a lie! I should've known better! I guess that makes me…" A random spotlight flashed on him, he got on his knees, and started pounding the ground with his butt in the air. "Garbage… Asymmetrical garbage!"

Here we go…

While Kid kept throwing insults at himself with his two weapons trying to calm him down, I took this chance to finally walk home. "Alright guys. See ya tomorrow! Come on, Maka and Symmi."

"Yes, sir." Symmi shyly answered.

"Alright." Agreed Maka.

The walk home was shorter than expected. Me and Maka usually converse on the way to and from home, but today, it was just silence. I walked up the stairs, the two girls close by, and put the key in the lock. _Home at last._ Our apartment isn't that scary, and there hasn't been any robberies lately, so Symmi has nothing to worry about. Well, except one thing…

Blair.


End file.
